Various materials (e.g., inorganic fibers and the like) have been used as packing materials in the firestopping of through-penetrations. Such packing materials (also called backing materials, dam materials, cavity fillers, void fillers, etc.) have found use as space fillers to augment the function of firestop sealants in providing a firestopped through-penetration.